random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarecrow Reacts To Pooh Goes Poop
Scarecrow Reacts To Pooh Goes Poop is the only canon parody of Pooh Goes Poop. It officially ends Scarecrow's appearances in the Pooh Goes Poop series. Summary Scarecrow is asked to take Pinkey to the dentist while her mom is on Christmas vacation. When he goes to the waiting room, he finds out that the third Pooh Goes Poop movie is on. Unfortunatley, they are up to the part of that film where Scarecrow sings about he's too impatient to wait for the toilet and how he has to urinate. Scarecrow is shocked at this and says "I don't remember doing this!". After the scene ends, everyone in the waiting room points and laughs at Scarecrow and calls him a loser. Scarecrow gets really upset due to this. After Pinkey's appointment, they go to the mall and run into Mumfie, who's doing Christmas shopping. Scarecrow then tells him about the movie he saw at the dentist. Mumfie explains that Darby (yes, Darby) was trying to make a clone of The Secretary of Night with an anti-matter gun, but the ray hit Scarecrow instead. Scarecrow recalls that he had a broken knee for the whole week due to this, and thought it was just a fever. The gang wonders how they will get to the Hundred Acre Wood to stop this fake Scarecrow from making the real Scarecrow look bad. Outside, they find Ribbon and Gurasan, who decide to use their magical Shoe Shoe Train to take them to the Hundred Acre Wood in just one minute. A minute later, they arrive, and see the clone Scarecrow having yet another potty emergency and asks Mumfie and his friends where the bathroom is. Then, he looks up and sees the real Scarecrow and has an accident because he freaks out. Scarecrow then evily taunts him and says that he doesn't belong here, and says that he has a plan to destroy the clone Scarecrow. Gurasan says that they have to go to Darby's lair and meet up with Keita. The clone Scarecrow asks them to change his clothes. "No!" yells Mumfie. "You make the real Scarecrow look bad!". Clone Scarecrow then cries. At Darby's lair, Scarecrow and Gurasan explain the problem with the clone Scarecrow causing trouble in the Hundred Ace Wood. Keita tells them that Darby turned a necklace shaped like a raindrop into the clone Scarecrow. The anti-matter gun had a power on the necklace unknown to her-if she turned the necklace into a human, the clone created would have to use the toilet all the time. Keita says that the necklace is hidden beneath the clone Scarecrow's favorite toilet in his house. This is because if the necklace got destroyed by something, it would kill the clone Scarecrow. Pinkey says that's exactly what they want to do. Keita then gives the gang directions on how to get to the house. Glasses then inputs the directions to the house in the Shoe Shoe Train, and they are taken there in only a second. We then cut to the clone Scarecrow, who says "Nobody likes me anymore. I used to be a good friend to Pooh, but I made him fat! Now everything is ruined because of me! Nobody even takes care of me or changes me when I wet myself, except for-" At that moment, the Shoe Shoe Train collaspes through the roof of his house and the clone Scarecrow is shocked at what he sees-the real version of himself, Mumfie and Pinkey, along with Ribbon, Gurasan and, from out of nowhere, Adagio Dazzle! "Your peeing days are over, phony Scarecrow!" she yells. She then summons the same monster she summoned in Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. "Go get that necklace!" she yells at the monster. The monster then devours his favorite toilet, which turns out to be a squat toilet. (Even though the Hundred Acre Wood is in Britian, how did the clone Scarecrow manage to get a squat toilet?) Anyway, he finds the necklace and gives it to Adagio, who uses her powers to break it as she shouts "Listen here, you Scarecrow imposter! Your appearances in Pooh Goes Poop have ashamed everyone's favorite Mumfie character! When I break this necklace, your appearances in Pooh Goes Poop will be history! Now it's time to finish you!" She then breaks the necklace, causing Scarecrow to cry "I can't hold it in anymore!" and pee himself before dying along with the other clone Mumfie characters shown in these movies. Then, everyone in the Hundred Acre Wood thanks Adagio and the real Mumfie cast for saving the Hundred Acre Woods. The necklace not only killed the Mumfie character clones, but it also made Pooh return back to normal, and removed the exsistence of Nina Needs to Go from this world! They then return to the present thanks to the Shoe Shoe Train, where their lives are back to the way they were before Pooh Goes Poop and Nina Needs to Go ever exisisted. The end! Characters Scarecrow evil face.jpg|'Scarecrow:' Is angry at his clone for ruining his legacy. Pinkey large.png|'Pinkey': Was taken to the dentist that played Pooh Goes Poop:The Third on their TV. CHALLENGER APPROACHING Mumfie Scarecrow.jpg|'Clone Scarecrow': The scarecrow from the Pooh Goes Poop series, who always needs to urinate no matter what the circumstances are. Angry Poppu.jpg|'Caitlyn Goodwyn': One of the people who makes fun of Scarecrow at the dentist. Occupation Elephant!.png|'Mumfie:' Scarecrow's best friend who feels sorry for the way he was treated at the dentist. Gurasan and Ribbon.jpg|'Ribbon and Gurasan': The owners of the magical Shoe Shoe Train that helps transport the gang to the places they need to be in a very short amount of time. Sleeping dog.gif|'The sleeping dog': Gurasan's pet, appears in the back seat of the Shoe Shoe Train for the entire movie. 335px-How this scene played out in the Mumfie movie..jpg|'The Secretary of Night': The person who Darby failed to clone. Keita.jpg|'Keita': Tells Mumfie and friends what to do to get rid of the cloned Mumfie characters Darby.jpg|'Darby': The person who cloned Scarecrow and the other Mumfie characters and made then what they are in the Pooh Goes Poop series. A note to everyone... Mumfie's creator recently told everyone that she doesn't like people doing bad things to her show. I regret shoehorning Scarecrow in as a result of it. I shoehorned him in because Tails and Kermit were also randomly shoehorned in. Please, no more Pooh Goes Poops with Scarecrow in them! The Mumfie Team may get mad at you. I've already told her about Mumfcrow. We don't want to get our Wikia in trouble, do we? I'm sorry for doing this. Also, please no more Pooh Goes Poop things. It just makes our wikia look bad. I now realize that the mistakes I made have ruined the wikia. We have to make good things like fan-made games, not garbage like Pooh Goes Poop! From now on, I will start to do good things like the others on here. --Mimitchi33 (talk) 17:17, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pages by mimitchi33 Category:Pooh Goes Poop Category:Pages involving my favorite what-iffer Category:Pages with scarecrows on them Category:Magic Adventures of Mumfie Category:Mumfie